writersexpressforumfandomcom-20200213-history
WRIXFAs (Writers Express Forum Awards)
The WRIXFAs '''''or Writers Express Forum Awards (formerly known as the WRIXAS - Writers Express Awards - from 2012-2017 and the LITFAs - Lit Forum Awards - in 2018) is an annual ceremony. The next one - WRIXFAs 15 - was due to be held at 17:55 on Saturday 31st August 2019, but was later postponed until later in the year. The WRIXFAs replace The LITFAS (Lit Forum Awards) which was only held once, on the 26th May 2018, and ''The WRIXAS ''(also known as ''The Writers Express Awards), which was a bi-annual ceremony held at the end of every February and August. Before 2014, it was held tri-annually. The awards continue canonically, so even though they are technically the first WRIXFAs, it is the forum's 15th ceremony, hence WRIXFAs 15. The WRIXFAS were originally conceived by defunct forum member am32, who took charge of the first ceremony. Since then - apart from a brief stint in 2013 when AppleCobbler and Ross assisted - the ceremony has been handled solely by Noxy. The purpose of the WRIXFAs is to celebrate 'the best of the best' of forum material published in the last twelve months of an eligibility window (although the 15th ceremony will be a record 15 months after the previous ceremony). All future WRIXFAs will date back twelve months, and will be held on the August Saturday closest to the forum's anniversary, so either the last Saturday of July or the first Saturday of August. When they were known as the WRIXAS, the eligibility window varied between four and twleve months. In order to be eligible, projects must meet certain eligibility criteria, such as having produced a sufficient number of episodes. From 2015-16, forum members also had to meet certain eligility criteria in order to qualify. Anyone who had given more than 50% annual feedback was eligible to submit and to vote in the WRIXAS; between 26% and 50% meant they can submit but not vote; and 25% or less meant they can neither vote nor submit. In 2017, much of the eligibility criteria was dropped. Any forum member could now vote (regardless of project activity or feedback history), and the only remaining criteria is that projects be active in order to be eligible, and abandoned projects remain ineligible. The most recent ceremony was held at 17:55 (BST) on Saturday 26th May 2018, and ran for 95 minutes as usual. Six members took part in voting that time round, and most attended the event either intermittently or throughout. This event was the first to be held in a May. It was also the last to be held at that time of year, and the first and last to be branded as The LITFAs. All future events will be held in either late July or early August, whichever is closest to the forum's anniversary, August 2nd. Following its success at WRIXAS 13, Hannah's 'Red Carpet' thread became an official thread of the LITFAs as of LITFAs 14, and the WRIXFAs as of WRIXFAs 15. Conception The Writers Express Forum Awards were first suggested as an idea in December 2011 by an original but now inactive forum member, AM32. ''AM32 took charge of the first ceremony, but since WRIXAS 2 and LITFAs 14, forum owner ''Noxy ''has assembled, organised and posted the ceremonies, with peers ''AppleCobbler and Ross ''assisting in this process for stints in 2013. In 2012 and 2013, the event was held tri-annually, but from 2014-16 it was held bi-annually, intended to be each February and August. From 2017, it is held annually. In 2018, it was known as the ''Lit Forum Awards (LITFAs). From 2019 onwards, it will be knowns as the WRIXFAs. WRIXFAS Directory *WRIXAS 1 (5th January 2012) *WRIXAS 2 (2nd April 2012) *WRIXAS 3 (2nd August 2012) *WRIXAS 4 (19th January 2013) *WRIXAS 5 (12th May 2013) *WRIXAS 6 (8th September 2013) *WRIXAS 7 (21st February 2014) *WRIXAS 8 (31st August 2014) *WRIXAS 9 (8th March 2015) *WRIXAS 10 (30th August 2015) *WRIXAS 11 (28th February 2016) *WRIXAS 12 (27th August 2016) *WRIXAS 13 (2nd September 2017) *LITFAs 14 (26th May 2018) Individual Ceremonies Directory Below is an individual Ceremonies Directory for each and every Lit Forum Awards and Writers Express Awards ceremony to date. WRIXAS 1: WRIXAS Winter 2012 The first ever Writers Express Forum Awards took place on 5th January 2012, although the process had begun in December 2011. Click here for an in-depth article: *WRIXAS 1 (January 2012)' WRIXAS 2: The Spring WRIXAS 2012 The 2nd Writers Express Forum Awards took place on 2nd April 2012, although the process had begun in March 2012. Click here for an in-depth article: *'WRIXAS 2 (April 2012)' WRIXAS 3: The Summer 2012 WRIXAS The 3rd Writers Express Forum Awards took place on 2nd August 2012 (the forum's first anniversary), although the process had begun in July 2012. This was the first WRIXAS to have a live thread of results; previously results were simply published in the form of a news article. Click here for an in-depth article: *'WRIXAS 3 (August 2012)' WRIXAS 4: The Winter 2013 WRIXAS The 4th Writers Express Forum Awards took place on 20th January 2013. This was the first time both the process and the ceremony began in the same calendar month. Click here for an in-depth article: *'WRIXAS 4 (January 2013)' WRIXAS 5: The Spring WRIXAS 2013 The 5th Writers Express Forum Awards took place on 12th May 2013, although the process had begun in April 2013. Click here for an in-depth article: *'WRIXAS 5 (May 2013)' WRIXAS 6: The Summer 2013 WRIXAS The 6th Writers Express Forum Awards took place on 8th September 2013, although the process had begun in August 2013. Click here for an in-depth article: *'WRIXAS 6 (September 2013)' WRIXAS 7: The WRIXAS: Winter '14 The 7th Writers Express Forum Awards took place on 21st February 2014, although the process had begun in January 2014. Click here for an in-depth article: *'WRIXAS 7 (February 2014)' WRIXAS 8 The 8th Writers Express Forum Awards took place on 1st September 2014, although the process had begun in July 2014, making it the longest process to date. This ceremony was the first to ditch the seasonal subtitle. Click here for an in-depth article: *'WRIXAS 8 (September 2014)' WRIXAS 9 The 9th Writers Express Forum Awards took place on 9th March 2015, although the process had begun in February 2014. Click here for an in-depth article: *'WRIXAS 9 (March 2015)' WRIXAS 10 The 10th Writers Express Forum Awards took place on 30th August 2015, although the process began in July 2015. To mark the 10th ceremony, more emphasis was put on the 'X' in the promotional graphics. Click here for an in-depth article: *'WRIXAS 10 (August 2015)' WRIXAS 11 The 11th Writers Express Forum Awards took place on 28th February 2016, although the process began in January 2016. To mark the 11th ceremony being held in the winter, blue and blue-green colours dominated the promotional graphics. Click here for an in-depth article: *'WRIXAS 11 (February 2016)' WRIXAS 12 The 12th Writers Express Forum Awards took place on 28th August 2016, although the process began in July 2016. To mark the 12th ceremony being held in the summer, yellow colours dominated the promotional graphics. Click here for an in-depth article: *'WRIXAS 12 (August 2016)' WRIXAS 13 The 13th Writers Express Forum Awards took place on 2nd September 2017, although the process began in July 2017. The 13th ceremony was again dominated by yellow colours in its promotional graphics. These graphics were more homogenous to the then forum theme than in previous events. Click here for an in-depth article: *'WRIXAS 13 (September 2017)' LITFAs 14 The 14th Writers Express Forum Awards took place on 26th May 2018, although the process began on 14th April. *'LITFAs 14 (26th May 2018)''' WRIXFAS 15 The 15th Writers Express Forum Awards will take place on 31st August 2018, although the process will begin on 1st July. WRIXFAs League Table (as of September 2017) Forum Members League Table (as of September 2017)